La Mordedura
by yaoist secret
Summary: Jean recuerda su relación con Marco y como está acabó de repente, sin motivo aparente y un secreto que parecía la más tonta de las mentiras. JeanxMarco spoilers a partir del capítulo 13 del anime. ONE SHOT. Nada explícito. Angst y drama (?)


**La Mordedura**

* * *

SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NO ME PERTENECE, NI SUS PERSONAJES. Tampoco gano dinero escribiendo o algo por el estilo

* * *

Otra noche de insomnio para el pobre de Jean, esas pesadillas no le dejaban en paz, seguro todos los del cuerpo de reconocimiento las tenían, recordaba a cada uno que hubiese visto morir, y sentía pena por sus almas, sin embargo lo más doloroso era el no haber visto morir a Marco. Había muerto en el anonimato quizás inútilmente, todos sus sueños quedaron hecho añicos, la muerte de Marco era la única que le hacía sentir más pena por si mismo que por aquel que partía.

Hacía mucho calor dentro de la habitación, mientras la noche lo cubría todo con su manto, salió de ese recinto. Quizás ya era tarde para pedirle perdón, por mucho que se quisieron lo suyo jamás hubiese sido posible, uno no puede tener todo lo que desea. Sentió que sus piernas perdían fuerza, se apoyó entonces contra un árbol y dejo caer lentamente el peso de su cuerpo contra la corteza, deslizándose hasta sentarse en el pasto, pensar en eso simpre lo ponía en ese estado.

"Nunca hubiese funcionado" se dijo a sí mismo, bien sabía que era una mentira, ese tiempo breve que se habían permitido compartir había demostrado lo contrario, las yemas de sus dedos aún recordaba ese fisonomía que jamás se hubiese cansado de acariciar.  
" y yo que pensaba que el mentiroso eras tú" se miró la palma de la mano y la cerró de repente como si algo le quemara, recordaba cuanto le dolió a Marco cuando lo acusó de mentir para alejarse de él.

* * *

**** Flash back ***  
Sus manos estaban inquietas, acariciando la espalda de Marco, mientras este lo mantenía pegado a su cuerpo, sus respiraciones estaban muy agitadas, y cada poco de aliento que recuperaban lo gastaban en otro beso, Jean intentaba desnudar el torso del más alto, y este lo detuvo, aunque por el sonrojo de su cara y el brillo de sus ojos no parecían de acuerdo en que la diversión acabara.  
-Que pasa? - Dijo un poco frustrado ante este rechazo sorpresivo- tienes miedo de avanzar? Siempre llegamos hasta aquí.  
-Y no la pasas bien cuando estamos así? -Trago saliva, aún no podía respirar fluidamente, su corazón latía tan fuerte que nublaba sus pensamientos- no quiero arruinar este momento, eso es todo  
-no seas chiquillo... - Dijo con una sonrisa, la moralidad de su compañero estaba fuera de su entendimiento, parecía que estaba bien besarse a escondidas mientras eso no tuviese relación con desnudos - déjame convencerte de otro modo - aprovechó el cuello completamente expuesto de Marco para besarlo, sentir como le ponía la piel de gallina y escuchar sus leves súplicas de que se detuviese, que en realidad no se oían muy reales.  
Bajo estas condiciones logró desprender toda la camisa del pelinegro y. El pantalón de este, que parecía hipnotizado por sus besos, caricias y lamidas. Se sentía como un lobo cernido sobre su presa, ese cuello blanco le tentó y lo mordió suavemente.  
-Jean! Que haces?! - Marco en ese instante lo empujó lejos de él, lo más que pudo y comenzó a acomodar su ropa  
-Estás loco?- dijo sorprendido mientras intentaba pensar que podría haber hecho tan malo- sólo porque te mordí pierdes la calma de ese modo?  
-Jean, no soy esa persona que crees que soy... Tengo que irme- dijo muy nervioso mientras tenía una mano sobre la pequeña mordida, que no había dejado mayor marca.  
- No, no te vas hasta que me digas que pasa contigo ¿quizás sea que no te gusto?- vio a Marco sólo suspirando y retirarse.-  
*** fin del flashback ***

* * *

" Eras tú quién me confundía con otra clase de persona, Ojalá te hubieses topado antes con el Jean que soy ahora" no solía hablar solo, y muy pocas veces con marco, porque sentía mucho miedo de que este pudiese no oírlo jamás.  
Las estrellas lucían apagadas desde que estaba solo, abrazó sus rodillas buscando algo de consuelo,había hecho buenos amigos, pero eso no llenaba ni un tercio de la soledad que sentía.

* * *

***Flash back***  
El entrenamiento transcurría normal hasta que Jean vio a Marco de pié, en la rama de un árbol, no parecía el momento adecuado, sin embargo tenía que descubrir que había sido el escándalo de la otra noche  
- no hemos hablado hace varios días, cualquiera pensaría que me estás evitando -dijo serio, desprevenido, el pelinegro lo miró y sonrió nervioso, Jean siempre lo ponía así, hacía que su corazón latiese a todo lo que daba.  
-No te estaba evitando Jean, sólo que estaba ocupado...- siempre que decía una mentira, quitaba la vista, justo como ahora  
-Cuando mientes te sonrojas un poco, pero me gusta más cuando te sonrojas porque te estoy besando...- lo colocó contra el árbol y el robo un beso, el cuerpo de Marco al principio estaba tenso, pero beso a beso fue ablandándose, casi derritiéndose.-  
-Jean! Van a vernos! - Se alteró un poco, aunque no podía detenerse, esos días que se encontró alejado, había extrañado todo de él  
-sí tenías miedo, pudiste decírmelo antes, no es mi intención hacerte daño- fue interrumpido por las manos de Marco contra su pecho, alejándolo lentamente  
-Jean, soy yo quien terminará lastimándote si las cosas siguen este curso, por favor- estiró su mano- seamos sólo amigos a partir de ahora.  
-...- su mundo parecía tambalear, como se suponía que fuesen sólo amigos después de tantos momentos juntos siendo más que eso?- hay algo que no me estás diciendo, y presiento que no me gustará saber que es lo que me ocultas.  
-Lo hago por tu bien, hay cosas que es mejor no saber Jean!  
- es alguien más?- vio a Marco negar con la cabeza-es que acaso te aburriste?- lo vio negar nuevamente, Jean nunca había sido un hombre paciente, y menos en estas circunstancias-di la verdad, eso que tengas que decir, así terminamos con este circo!  
Marco se acercó a Jean y le dio un beso en la boca, sus ojos brillaban como si fuese a llorar en cualquier momento, su boca se abrió a punto de hablar, pero en lugar de eso, se acercó al oído de quien tanto amaba y susurró unas palabras, muy bajo. Los ojos de Jean se abrieron de par en par y cuando Marco se alejó de el para retirarse, Jean se sujetó la frente por la jaqueca que sentía de repente-Es la peor mentira que me hubiesen dicho alguna vez... Te haces el buen chico delante de todos, pero eres un mentiroso... Ahora dudo que me hayas dicho la verdad alguna vez...  
Marco inspiró hondo mientras se le caían las lágrimas sin que pudiese evitarlo, pero en vez de defenderse saltó de la rama y se alejó rápidamente con su equipo de maniobras 3D

*** fin flash back ***

* * *

"nunca te defendiste de eso, y por la noche, ya estabas como si nada, simulando todo ese dolor...llevándolo adelante tu solo, después te atreviste a decirme que podría ser un buen líder..." todos los momentos difíciles insistieron en acercarlos, y a pesar de morir de ganas de abrazarlo cada vez que lo tenía cerca, pero algo se había perdido entre ellos, si bien aún quedaba tanto en pie.  
"si tan sólo hubiese sabido antes sobre Eren y después Annie. Nos faltó arreglarlo, no pude pedirte perdón"

De repente escucho unas hojas moverse en la copa del árbol, la voz de Reiner lo tomó aún más por sorpresa.  
- Linda historia Jean, ¿que fue lo que Marcó dijo?- parecía que el Rubio había estado ahí oyendo todo, con esa sonrisa burlona en la cara.  
-tú también lo sabías?- vio a este alzarse de hombros y recordó cada palabra de Marco, repitiéndola para sí mismo en voz alta- "soy un monstruo Jean, soy un titán" - se deja caer sobre sus rodillas, derrumbado.

FIN

* * *

Mi primer fic de shingeki no kyojin, se que está flojo, pero para ser el primero no está mal (o eso creo) desarrollaré mis head cannon sobre shingeki y sobretodo de mis pairings en mis fics, y habrá más, mucho más sobre Titán marco... The gentle Titan, que según mi head cannon no es tan gentle (?)


End file.
